Meet The Parents: SORA STYLE
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: He thought it was a harmless thing, meeting her parents. He was wrong. He didn't know that her parents worked for his. He didn't know that her dad had missed 12 years of her life and was now trying to make up for it. At least her mom seemed nice.


Yes, here's another Kingdom Hearts story. (Another? I can't remember if it's my first posted KH one or not. I have so many KH/FF crossovers on my flash drives, it's ridiculous!) My little sister started this, gave it to me to add to my collection, and I rewrote it. I would put her penname down, but she's changed it so many times I don't know what it is anymore. I don't think she knows what it is anymore, either. :/

Anyway, my sister owns Kiani, Sayamei, Lydia, and Tristan. Square Enix owns Reno, and Disney/Tim Burton owns Halloweentown/Sally/Lock/Shock/Barrel. Sora is owned by Square Enix/Disney. I think that takes care of it. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>AU009. Meet the Parents Sora Style!<p>

A teenage witch pulled a boy with fangs through the familiar streets of Halloweentown. The boy's nervous face was partially covered by a pumpkin, his distress easily showing through.

"Mei?" the brunette boy asked his girlfriend of two years as he stopped in the middle of the road. "Are you sure about this?" The witch looked back at the boy and smiled sweetly, letting his hand go as she regarded her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Sora," Mei comforted easily. "My parents won't eat you," she stated. "Well, maybe just a nibble. . ." she then added under her breath. _'Dear god, I hope Mom's not in a bad mood and that Dad hasn't made it worse,'_ she internally winced. Coming out of her thoughts, she grabbed Sora's hand once more and continued to tug him towards her house. Along the way, several citizens of Halloweentown greeted the black clad witch, with smiles for the reluctant brunette by her side. One such citizen, however, didn't just say hi and smile.

"Girl! Have you seen Sally?" a small man in a wheelchair demanded as he zoomed up to the couple.

"Professor Finkelstein! What are you doing out of your lab?" Mei asked the scientist. The said man opened up his head and scratched his brain as he looked around. Once he finished and closed his head did he reply.

"Sayamei, have you ever heard of 'True Memories?'" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "Of course you haven't. Silly me. Our hearts hold memories, but not all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Even important memories change with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember." Professor Finkelstein open and scratched his head once more.

"That's easily understandable. . .and it's **Mei**, not Sayamei," she grumbled. Sora patted her hand comfortingly.

"I had devised a potion from Forget-Me-Nots to bring back our lost memories. . .but that wretched creation of mine has gone and stolen it!" the professor accused. Mei frowned.

"Are you sure it was Sally?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, I'm sure! No one else could have gotten in my labs-"

"What about Lock, Shock, and Barrel? Haven't they gotten in before?" Professor Finkelstein's eyes widened in realization, then narrowed.

"I'm going to find those kids and show them why they don't touch my stuff!" He scurried off, as fast as his wheelchair would let him, leaving the couple alone. Mei turned to Sora with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, Crisis One averted. Shall we move onto Crisis Two?" she asked him in a light tone, and before he could answer, she grabbed his hand once more and dragged him the rest of the way to her house with, thankfully, no more interruptions. Mei pushed open the creaky gate that signaled to all who lived in the home that they had visitors. Unfortunately, no one in the household heard the gate. There was too much screaming. Mei winced when a loud thump echoed from inside the house and a new wail started up.

"LYDIA!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! TRISTIN FELL ON HIS OWN!"

"TAKE HIM UPSTAIRS AND GIVE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER A BATH, DO YOU HEAR ME? THIS INSTANT!" Mei winced again. Yup, her dad had put her mother in a worse mood. When the couple got to the door, the teenage witch paused for a mere second and flashed a nervous smile over her shoulder at Sora. The then faced the door and, taking a deep breath, pushed the door in to go inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" the witch called into the house. Everything fell eerily silent and Mei tiptoed with Sora across the floor to get to the living room couch before anyone could ambush them. It was mere seconds after plopping themselves on the navy blue plush couch did Mei's mother, Kiani, emerge from the kitchen. The woman smiled cheerily in her devil's outfit with her long, black hair pulled up out of her face with a navy blue ribbon that look like it was a strip taken from the couch. Her outfit was red, with spiky cutoffs near the bottom of her dress, her legs covered in red spider web leggings and a pair of red pumps adorned her feet. She came up to the two teens and grabbed Mei in a giant hug. She then approached the keyblade master with an outstretched hand.

"I'm Mei's mother, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Mrs. Sinclair. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kiani chuckled.

"Either call me Kiani, or Mom. Then again, knowing your mother, she'll punch me for insisting you call me Mom." Mei huffed happily as she noticed her mother was in a decent mood. "RENO! GET DOWN HERE AND MEET YOUR DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND!" Kiani screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, woman, I heard ya," a voice said from the stairs.

"Call me woman, once more time, I DARE YOU!" she hissed back.

Reno Sinclair stood on the stairs, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He wore a white button up shirt that was only half buttoned, leaving his upper chest bare. A pair of dark jeans fit snug on him while a pair of large black boots let him clunk his way down to the landing. The redhead walked over to his irate wife and kissed her cheek. She had her arms crossed and an unmovable pout on her face. His next victim was his daughter. He scoopeed her up with one hand and kissed his daughter's head, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Dad!" Mei whined. "Not in front of Sora!" Reno set his daughter down and looked at the Shinra heir.

"So you're the boss's kid, huh?"

". . .what?" Sora asked, confused.

"You're Rufus' son, right?"

"AH! Yes Sir. My name is Sora." Reno narrowed his eyes at the teen and then proceeded to size him up as if debating whether or not he was good enough to date his daughter. Kiani took a seat on the couch, making Mei and Sora take the chairs. Reno sunk into the couch next to his wife as he prepared his next question.

"Where do you live, Sora?" Reno asked.

"Radiant Garden, Sir. And we have a summer home in the Destiny Islands."

"Hm, that's quite far," the redhead mused with a pleased expression.

"Reno!" Kiani snapped. "Quit torturing the poor boy! He's saved the universe. TWICE! Don't pretend he hasn't already gained your approval." There was a full second of silence, and then, "OH! THE MUFFINS!" Kiani then rushed into the kitchen. As she did, a cry from the baby monitor ruptured the semi-silence.

"Mei, sweetheart, why don't you go help your sister bathe Tristan. You can introduce them to Sora when you're done," Reno stated, his eyes never leaving the boy. Hesitantly, Mei got up.

". . .okay, Dad." She headed upstairs, leaving the two men to look at each other. Sora looked nervous, the feelings escalating as a feral grin decorated Reno's face.

* * *

><p>Review, please. I want to know what you guys think. Should I write another Meet The Parents? Should I stop writing altogether? Lemme know. And if you have a specific pairing in the FFKH universe that you want me to do a Meet The Parents for, let me know. We'll work something out. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
